


What's with the confetti

by namtae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #JOHNTOBER, I'm working on green lime if someone is interested, It's been ages since i posted something hello, M/M, This is just my crackhead brain making something readable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namtae/pseuds/namtae
Summary: Johnny didn't knew what to expect when his living room was filled with confetti.This is for #JOHNTOBER_Day1.I'll try and do them all but don't expect too much. :(





	What's with the confetti

Johnny didn’t know why, but there he was, sitting on the floor of his own living room, in his apartment, and there was shredded paper around the room. 

The only explanation he had about this strange happening was that someone got inside his apartment, but that was ridiculous, nobody had his keys and it was on the 13th floor. Ridiculous, how could somebody climb to the thirteenth floor? The stairs were inside the building, not outside, and the fire escape staircase was far from the windows as well. 

He didn’t throw the confetti, of course. He was alone, so no one could do it too. Yuta was busy with work, Taeil as well. 

John did not know of an important date celebrated that day. There was no Mother's Day, or Student’s Day. Also why would someone celebrate Mother’s Day inside his apartm- It wasn’t special day to begin with!

The young man sighed and rubbed his back, feeling cold. But it was only autumn. And his aircon was off. The window closed. 

He stared at the window, grumbling. Did somebody really climbed thirteen floors just to spook him? Or to piss him off? 

He heard a growl and bark from the puppy he adopted two days ago, Snuffles. Snuffles whimpered staring at the farthest wall of the apartment, the one closer to the kitchen and the bedroom door. Johnny got up, slowly getting closer to the pup and also, to the wall. The cold was getting stronger, step by step. 

Suddenly, the cold stopped.

But also the sound. The barks, he couldn’t hear them. Johnny could only hear the beating of his heart, fast and arrhythmic. His breathing hitching. Hands trembling. Limbs pulsating. His instinct telling him to  **run** . 

Minutes passed like hours, and suddenly he heard a thunderous boom. It was something like a popper.

Confetti started raining from the ceiling, but there was no popper. Johnny looked around, first his gaze was up at the confetti raining, then the left, then the right… and when he turned around, he faced a man with a big smile on his face.

  
  


“Congratulations, you’ve been selected to make a contract with the devil!” The man shorter than him, with a scar on the right side of his face close to his eye, and a purple fluffy hair. The man had a tiny name tag that said  **“LEE T.” ** on his suit. 

Lee suddenly clapped and more nonexistent poppers popped, and more colorful violet, lilac and soft pink confetti came out of nowhere, Snuffles nowhere to be seen, probably ran to the bedroom when the demon appeared. Johnny thought he wouldn’t blame the poor pup. 

“Are you going to say anything? This is getting uncomfortable…” The demon said, arching one of his eyebrows. 

John, still shocked at how things unraveled in front of him only managed to say. 

  
“... What’s with the  ** _confetti_ ** ?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twt account if you want to leave suggestions or just talk: @suhneko
> 
> I have a cc too if you want to talk to me but you are shy or something: buttny
> 
> Also I hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing and I missed it a lot.


End file.
